


How do you like your tea?

by wubzee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Blowjob scene, M/M, but i'm not NOT saying it either, hellfire newt syrup is one hell of a drug huh, i'm not saying barbatos likes getting his dick stepped on, maybe there's some feelings involved, within the context of their pact ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubzee/pseuds/wubzee
Summary: what if Barbatos accidentally consumed some Hellfire Newt Syrup and what if instead of MC, Solomon was there to help him?
Relationships: Barbatos & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

There was an odd aftertaste to the tea Satan had offered him. Although it looked harmless, the slightly salty flavour made Barbatos frown as he prepared the usual for Diavolo instead. It was nice to experiment sometimes but considering the inhabitants of Purgatory Hall would be paying a visit shortly, he didn’t want to risk it.

“Anyway, I have to get going. MC said they’d be stopping by with the others. Something about wanting you to try Luke’s attempt at making brownies – a human dessert, I believe.”

Barbatos nodded and smiled, happy to hear that Luke was trying his hand at so many culinary pursuits. Sure he never ventured past the word ‘sweet’ but at least now he wasn’t avoiding the butler.

Like clockwork, as Satan was leaving Lord Diavolo’s castle through its large wooden doors, the angels and the humans arrived. Luke was positively brimming with excitement that he didn’t even bother greeting the other demon. He wanted Barbatos to be the first one to try his brownies.

The latter of course obliged, about to slip off a glove of his before Solomon volunteered to feed him. Normally, Luke would have reacted badly to such shenanigans, but he was too anxious to hear Barbatos’ feedback. A moment of chewing later and the latter smiled, praising the chocolatey goodness.

“It’s delicious, Luke. You’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

However, the surprise on the butler’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Simeon who merely upturned the corners of his lips delicately. Right as Barbatos moved to welcome them inside, Satan grabbed MC by the shoulders, spinning them back around towards the direction they’d just come in.

“Sorry MC, Lucifer wants us to help him with some student council work. We’ll be leaving first!”

Confused but not in the mood to protest, MC waved at the small party still gathered on the front steps. It wasn’t until they were a good distance from the castle did Satan double over in laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?”

When their gazes met, MC felt a shiver. Satan was grinning up at them like a sphinx, eyes shining despite the lack of light on their path. Was this concerning? Incredibly. Sensing MC’s discomfort, he straightened up, smoothing the front of his uniform before taking his phone out of his pocket.

“I wonder…if Solomon is as tolerable as you are.”

“…What did you do?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I won’t be long. Diavolo is already waiting for the three of you in the garden.”

“Let me help you”, Solomon offered, already following behind before he could get a word in. Barbatos chuckled. Not only was the sorcerer being oddly affectionate, he was even lending a hand.

“If you’d like.”

They walked in comfortable silence through the hallway and Barbatos couldn’t help but spare a glance at the white-haired man. His magic had a sort of magnetic effect and yet it seemed to be stronger today. Were his eyelashes always so long and his hands so alluring?

“I was surprised to see Satan here. Did he come to return a borrowed book?”

Yes – those long, pale fingers of his looked enticing. How would they feel, he wondered, on his lips, his cheek, his chest? Alarmed by his own train of thought, Barbatos steadied himself. When he got no response, Solomon stopped in his tracks, laughing as the butler bumped into him. He quickly bowed his head, trying to figure out why he felt so disorientated. And why…he felt flushed.

“Are you feeling okay, Barbatos?”

That otherwise flippant voice started to sound like music to his ears and he continued to stare at the floor, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to reign in his retreating self-control if he were to meet those twinkling eyes.

“My apologies, Solomon. I think it’d be best if you went to the garden.”

Solomon raised a brow, ignoring the pathetically hidden request as Barbatos picked up his pace once more.

“Oh? Hiding something are we? You know I’m good at keeping secrets.”

He had to think of something. A good enough excuse to get the curious man as far away as possible. If he was correct, the ‘affliction’ he’d managed to obtain (or better yet be burdened with) was one that could put the both of them in an awkward position.

“No, it’s just that the kitchen is in a state as that’s where Satan and I were prior to your arrival.”

“So?”

“So”, Barbatos emphasised, “as my Lord’s personal servant and caretaker, I do not wish to embarrass my master.” Placing a gloved hand on the sliding door that he was to retreat behind and still unable to make eye contact, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach he could no longer ignore.

“Am I not your master too?”

A pause and Solomon relaxed, taking a second to appreciate Barbatos’ motionless form. It was fun to tease demons. And this demon had been quite the treasure to add to his collection. Naturally, this meant the occasional banter every now and then, but he could tell that this time was different.

“Of course. Our pact sealed my loyalty to you as well.”

“Good. There’s no need to make such a fuss then.”

Barbatos was about to turn his head to convince his second ‘master’ to leave, except, Solomon wasn’t having it. Perhaps Satan really had gone through with his plan to brew an experimental potion and he wanted in on the recipe for reference.

Solomon’s arm came past Barbatos’ side, his bare hand an inch away from his own gloved counterpart and with an effortless motion, the door to the kitchen opened to reveal the lack of ‘state’ that Barbatos had claimed it to be in.

“Well, I never had you pegged as the lying sort, Barbatos. I have to say, I’m disappointed.”

Again, the butler bowed his head, those familiar bright wisps of teal hair following him as he kept his arm across his chest. Solomon’s eyes darted between the tray of fine china and biscuits to the man who had insisted on keeping him away.

“I’m afraid I’m not myself. You’ll have to excuse me.”

“Would you like to explain yourself then? I really thought we were getting along.”

More hesitation.

“…I can’t say I understand what it is exactly.”

There was a waver in his voice that perked Solomon’s interest. And he placed a hand on Barbatos’ shoulder, forcing the demon to stand at full height. He was usually indifferent to his advances so whatever it was, this was beginning to work in his favour.

“Do you want to try regardless?”

The way in which those thinly veiled commands were phrased had Barbatos’ willpower slipping. What had he consumed? Why was a light, misty fog starting to creep into his thoughts and cloud his judgement? Solomon’s hand was warm, and its weight served as a good distraction.

“It feels as though I’m running a fever of sorts.”

“Hmm…you do seem to be breathing a little harder than usual.”  
Oh. He hadn’t noticed. And now Solomon was much too close for comfort.

“Y-You smell divine.”

The demon quickly covered his mouth, wondering what on Earth had compelled him to admit such a thing.

“I guess I have Satan to thank for this. Who knew you could say such sweet words to someone like me?”

Barbatos took a step forward, the blood rushing to his cheeks not going unnoticed by the man in front of him. Was the air in his room stifling or was it something that had been in the brownies? But surely the angels were innocent.

Then…it must have been Solomon himself.

“Did…did you put something in the brownies? Did you plan this? With Satan?”

An uncharacteristically sinister smirk graced the sorcerer’s features and Barbatos swallowed thickly. This was becoming dangerous.

“Unfortunately, no.”

A finger gently pried his chin upwards and clarity suddenly washed over him. He was feeling…aroused.

“Although”, Solomon muttered, looking down at the space between them. “It looks like I’ll be reaping the rewards.”


	3. Chapter 3

His gloved hands now came to rest against Solomon’s chest and Barbatos fought the urge to move them lower. Solomon had come with guests. His Lord was waiting, and it was certainly not in his personality to be swept up by frivolities despite his body’s protests.

“Solomon, please. I’m sure everyone is looking for us. Let me do my job.”

He came to regret the tone with which he spoke because Solomon was tugging the hair at the base of his head, eliciting a quiet moan from the butler. His heartbeat fastened and Barbatos shut his eyes, wanting nothing more than to give in to the wave of carnal desire rising to the surface.

“I’m afraid you’re not in any position to be making demands, demon. Besides, I’m trying to help you.”

There was no malice and yet a part of him wished there to be. Didn’t all sorcerers have a reputation for being sharp-tongued and annoyingly mischievous? Then why was he so affected? He would rather relieve himself in the privacy of his own chambers than face the consequences of where these interactions were headed.  
Still, be that as it may, he was nearing his limit. Barbatos could feel the power emanating from Solomon’s very presence and the unspoken promise of ridding his ailment sounded all too enticing.

“Or…would you rather I punish you for speaking out of turn in front of your master?”

It was simple. His resolve was slipping, eventually giving way to something much stronger, much hotter, much more innate. As he struggled to piece together a complete sentence, Solomon took one of his hands, a spark of electricity causing him to lose his already unwinding train of thought.

He watched as Solomon brought the tip of his index finger past his lips, flinching at the sensation of having his glove taken off by someone else’s teeth. The satin glove now lay limp – its dishevelled appearance eliciting a response like no other.

Barbatos snatched the offending item from the man’s mouth, rushing to replace it with his own. A little gasp escaped him when their lips collided and if he hadn’t been so preoccupied, he would’ve taken note of just how ready Solomon had been to claim him.

“Mmn…my, desperate, are we?”

His lips were soft and inviting but doing little to quench the thirst, an unwavering coil of heat snaking its way up through his spine, making a detour to light a raging fire inside of him. Such warmth made his heart ache.

“I missed you”, Barbatos whispered, clinging hopelessly to the back of Solomon’s neck, afraid that if he were to let go, he would be left all alone.

“Did you? This is the first I’m hearing of that.”

The butler was shamelessly grinding his hips against Solomon’s, any previously held dignity forgotten in lieu of the heavy burden of lust. It was a stark contrast to the usually calm and otherwise collected man who only seemed truly subservient to Diavolo. He would’ve been lying if Solomon had said he didn’t feel the teensiest bit of jealousy at their connection. Unlike him, Diavolo didn’t need pacts to command respect and befriend those outside his realm.

Then, as if gently nudged by the tide, he heard the familiar voice of his current company once more.

“I missed your laugh”, a kiss to his jaw, “your charm”, a kiss to his collarbone, “your wit”, and a final kiss to his chest. During his reflection, Barbatos had wasted no time in ridding Solomon of his uniform, greedily running his now bare hands over the marked skin.

“Beautiful…”

Solomon had the decency to blush at that, having been taken slightly off-guard.  
“If I’m not mistaken, it seems you were fed an aphrodisiac of sorts.”

His pants were next – Barbatos undid his belt with the skill and precision of a devoted servant (or a drugged demon) and Solomon smirked, caressing the flushed cheek of his kneeling butler.

“Pity. I would rather you admit these things to me when you’re sober.”

What sounded like a satisfied moan was his reply and it did wonders for his ego. He revelled in the half-lidded eyes staring prettily up at him, wishing they would always shine that way for him.

“Solomon, you’re hard...”

“Naturally. I’m human after all. Aren’t you playing the role of the demon tempting me too well?”

Barbatos barely managed an amused huff before he was pressing his face into Solomon’s length, breathing in deeply as he relieved him of his undergarments. He gazed at his pink tongue as it darted out, coating the tip of his dick in saliva. Solomon sucked in a breath as he stared at the manner in which his butler pleased him.

“Ha...mm…mmm.”

The slick warmth and the feel of his velvety mouth caused Solomon to lean back against the otherwise pristine bench behind him. He could see that Barbatos was doing his best to keep his knees together, attempting to hide his miniscule movements in the hopes of feeling some sort of friction between his thighs.

Solomon waited right until Barbatos took his entire length, bucking slightly at the sensation of hitting his throat. Without warning, he pressed the sole of his shoe against the visible tent in Barbatos’ pants, simultaneously placing a hand on the back of his head to prevent him from moving.

“Mm! Mmn…”

He could feel Barbatos’ moans, his grip tightening at the vibrations and the latter pawing at his thighs. Those blunt nails digging into his skin made him groan lowly. So he put more weight on his foot and Barbatos felt helpless as his own drool slid down his chin.

“I knew you were depraved, Barbatos. But really? Getting a kick out of having your dick stepped on while you’re gagging around mine?”

Any semblance of the patience he’d had in getting the demon to cooperate with him earlier was gone. Sensing this, Barbatos’ arms dropped to his side, his jaw slackening to accommodate Solomon’s pace.

There was a certain comfort in being so mind-numbingly wrought with pleasure and he wanted to take this for all it was worth. Solomon was grunting now, knowing that with each thrust, Barbatos could feel the change in pressure as his weight continuously shifted.

“Hng…haa…mmn!”

Whatever resistance he’d initially tried to feign was being sullied by the obscene, slick sounds coming from his mouth much to the satisfaction of Solomon. The faint blush colouring the tips of Barbatos’ ears and his cheeks was a sight to commit to memory.

“I can’t understand what you’re saying. Why don’t you try using your words for a change?”

As he slipped his dick out past Barbatos’ pretty pink lips, he ran the pad of his thumb across his chin, amused by how complacent the former was.

“I’m waiting.”

“Please…please let me serve you…”

“And how would you like to do that?”

Desperation saw him undoing his trousers and shamelessly squeezing himself. Despite the pain and the force of Solomon’s shoe, his own length stood tall and proud, leaking from what little stimulation he’d received.

“I-I’d like to touch myself while you…use my mouth.”

A light chuckle from Solomon was all he needed to grind into his own hand again. Part of him feared that if he were to do anything more, the pact between them would only grow stronger. And as much as he loved the idea of being bound all the more tightly to him, he was afraid of the consequences of such intimacy.

“Are you sure you’ll be satisfied with just that?”

Barbatos nodded, licking his lips and looking up at the steely gaze that seemed, in that moment, to convince him, to persuade him into trusting the man he was kneeling before.

“Brace yourself then.”

And without further warning, Solomon was forcing his cock into the butler’s mouth, burying it to the hilt as Barbatos scrambled to compensate. His limp hand curled around his own erection and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Solomon sneered to himself, unwilling to admit the stirrings of affection such a display of vulnerability provoked in him.

With each thrust, Barbatos’ strokes grew bolder, more erratic and as the tip of Solomon’s cock brushed against the back of his throat, it elicited a choked groan from him. He was so close now, the heat in his abdomen twisting around trying to seek relief but Barbatos couldn’t bring himself to climax. He needed something else.

Sensing this, Solomon came to a still, cradling Barbatos’ face and taking note of the tears that had formed in his eyes but not removing his length.

“I take it you need something from me?”

Barbatos moaned in return, a garbled sound of confused pleasure that caused Solomon’s dick to twitch, reminding him of what it was exactly that he had to do. He’d momentarily forgotten amidst the throes of pleasure and although he’d initially done it on purpose, he knew Barbatos was nearing his limit.

“Shh, don’t worry, I can help you. Trust me, okay?”

If it hadn’t been for his body’s overwhelming demand for Solomon’s presence, his voice alone wouldn’t have offered him the comfort he was willing to beg for. So, despite the aching in his gut, he clung onto those words and swallowed around the throbbing warmth.

“Good, that’s good.”

As he quickened his pace once more, Barbatos felt a new wave of content, and he realised he was becoming slowly addicted to the way Solomon filled him up. The lack of oxygen and the discomfort that made his throat spasm in protest was enough to get him hooked. Or perhaps that was the aphrodisiac talking.

“Cum for me.”

“Mm!”

Those three words took his breath away and as he squeezed his own dick, he felt relief. He moaned as the tension that had been building in his muscles finally eased. Solomon made sure not to let go of him until he finished, rutting his hips for the last time until he too came undone.

In his post-orgasmic bliss, Barbatos savoured the taste of Solomon’s release, reality slowly catching up to him like the tide against the shore. And with it, it carried regret and unease.

“Oh, don’t look so alarmed”, Solomon mused, carefully lifting the dazed butler to his feet. He swiftly adjusted his collar, knowing full well that he’d have to confront the latter about their little rendezvous later.

A gentle peck to his lips was all he could manage before Barbatos hurriedly rushed out of the main kitchen, cursing whatever deity had deemed his fate to be that of Solomon’s lackey.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first official work for OM! and the idea actually started off as a meme :")  
> u can find me on tumblr @inb4belphienaps pls feel free to come and chat to me about this ship!


End file.
